Flower of Hell
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: What if Mikey was the one gone in Same As It Never Was? This story not only includes the rest of the turtles' story but also Mikey's when he ran way. Based on a head canon I saw.


**Flower of Hell**

**Summary: What if Mikey was the one gone in Same As It Never Was? The events of this story not only contains the rest of the brothers' side but also Mikey's side after he ran away. **

**Note: Got this idea when I saw a head canon. I can imagine the same thing. I know I'm in the middle of "An Upside down Problem" but I'm a bit of um...in Hiatus Mode. Okay? No one gave me ideas. :( I know I said I'll be absent today...but since my sis put my cellphone in the swimming pool, this is the only choice. So, I'm still a bit mad at her for dumping my phone in the swimming pool. No, it's not big...it's just a wide, kiddie pool but still. Can't believe her...but I forgive her because she has like Down Syndrome and I could easily forgive her for that...unless she does something more stupid like pushing people of a building (a bit happy to see that). I took the title from "Naraku No Hana" song. I just got the english translation to make it better. Still addicted to it :D And from all the Mikey stories I head, I can't believe no one's written this before...just saying.**

**DISLCAIMER: Don't own em...why do we even disclaimers if this is just a fanfiction website? **

* * *

**Prolouge: Shredder's Achieved Revenge**

"That is all for today, my sons."Splinter dismissed their training for patrol, as usual. "Alrigth! No bad luck! March 13, you may be dubbed as 'Bad Luck Day' but we never got a single chance."Mikey boasted at the calendar. Raph slapped him in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"Mikey asked. Raph just whistled and walked away. The orange clad turtle growled a bit and rushed ot his room to read the latest comic book.

"Alright! Silver Sentry Comic issue 100: The Centennial! This is so sweet!"Mikey exclaimed as he began to read.

_"Silver Sentry, help!"the crowd exclaimed._

_Silver Sentry flew to town and saw Dr. Malignus, crushing the city one by one._

_"Dr. Malignus, your day is-" But Dr. Malignus punched him in the jaw. "Finally, I got hold of the atomic power. Now, I shall rule the world!"Dr. Malignus exclaimed. Soon, the city turned into a dark one and the Justice Force lost._

"Hey!"Mikey exclaimed as he threw the comic book to the floor. "Not fair! Why did the Justice Force lose?"

"Mikey, it's time for patrol."Leo said. "Um...coming."Mikey said as he rushed to the door. _Why did Silver Sentry lose? Man, worst centennial comic ever. _Mikey thought as he walked down the stairs. _Just hope this won't ever happen in real life._

"Mikey, something wrong?"Leo asked. Mikey snapped out. "Um...nothing. Just...a bad comic."Mikey mumbled. Fortunately, they nodded. "Wait, hold on."Mikey said as he went to the calendar. "March 13? I think..."

_"So, when did all this happen?"Mikey asked. Future Donatello paused. "About March 13 a year after you came here."Future Don said._

"March 13...it's been a year and...oh no."Mikey whispered as he ran to the rest of the turtles. _Please make this just an illusion._

The cool breeze flew past New York. The lights were out and snores were heard.

Perfect for a little ninja patrol.

While looking down the streets of New York, Mikey still wondered about that horrible world. Of course, he made up a lie. He lied that he went to a world where superheroes exist. He just didn't want to tell them or...he wouldn't even think about it. So from that day on, he promised not to run away from home but instead, defeat the Shredder and save their future. But what he didn't know was that some things never change even though you make a promise. Sometimes, promises break apart.

Soon, a couple fo foot ninjas came.

"Foot ninjas!"Leo exclaimed as they took out their weapons. "Whatcha' want want this time, whack bags?!"Raph asked. Without an answer, the Foot Ninjas leapt form the air and attacked. Leo stabbed one in the chest and fell. Raph knocked three of them unconscious. Don did a swift kick on two of them and Mikey knocked out fifteen of them using his nunchuks. ALl of a sudden, there was an interruption.

"Foot Ninjas! Stop!"A harsh voice exclaimed. The rest of the Foot Ninjas formed a line and bowed down. The Shredder walked to Mikey.

"Don't you dare touch our brother!"Leo exclaimed. "I will never touch your little brother...but this will."shredder said as he came closer to Mikey with an injection on his hand. "Mikey, run!"Raph exclaimed. Mikey ran faster and jumped on every building he can find. But the moment he saw Foot Ninjas, he took his nunchuks out. All of a sudden, the injection flew towards Mikey's shoulder, Soon, the injection dropped.

"Geez, what happened?"Mikey asked to himself as he rubbed his head. He looked at the Foot Ninjas. "Foot ninjas!"Mikey exclaimed. Then, he saw the sewer manhole. With no other choice, Mikey went down to the sewers and rushed to the lair.

"So that's where they live. Stop him!"Shredder exclaimed. The Foot Ninjas soon went into the sewers and followed the tracks.

"Is Mikey really an idiot to go down?"Don asked. "Just go."Leo said. Soon, the brothers went to their alternate entrance; to the garage.

Meanwhile, Mikey panted. He can't go any longer. He looked at the lair. _Yes, almost there. _Quickly, he ran to the lair and hid in his room. Splinter noticed this.

"Michelangelo, why are you hiding?"Splinter asked. Soon, Foot Ninjas swarmed around the lair, breaking stuff like party teenagers. Soon, the turtles came in.

"Master Splinter, Shredder is going to destroy us this time!"Leo exclaimed. "Hold on a sec; where da shell is Shredhead?"Raph asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Then, Shredder burst in with an atomic razor.

"Your time is up, turtles."Shredder said. "Mikey, let's-"But Leo saw a shocking truh: Mikey ran off. "Mikey's gone!"Leo exclaimed. Soon, the razor turned the town into a dark one.

"Now, bow down to your Master."Shredder said before he went on to an evil laugh.

Mikey didn't care where he was going. All he knows that he's away from danger. _Good. At least I'm away from-_ But Mikey got knocked out, cold on a tree.

Soon, a boy came.

"Father, look! A turtle bumped on a tree!"the boy said. Soon, the father draged the turtle to their home and nursed him back to health.

* * *

**I know this is rushed...but a prolouge is supposed to be short, rihgt? But eventually, I stayed at the alptop for the whole afternoon because when the news of the Senakulo began,, I ran off to the pool and hid. The news was actually about the agreement of removing the campaign posters for the nailing of the cross scene. And that freaks me out the worst. So, review? Ideas or I might be in Hiatus mode again. -_-**


End file.
